Volda
Backstory I'm a large, 280lbs, 7ft tall, hairy, bipedal creature who looks like the distant relative of a human, but more strongly representing a goblin or hobgoblin. I'm a bugbear. I have brown skin under orange hair, and bright orange eyes with wedge-shaped ears that drape upon my mane. I have tough hide and claws, and at first glance one would see me as strong, but with a closer inspection, they would notice I am very nimble for such a large creature. I wield a spear and shield, studded leather armor covers parts of my fur along with the head of a wolf that drapes over my shoulders. When I was seven, I was captured and sold to a dark elf Immortal Mystic who enslaved me into doing menial tasks. While doing such tasks, I would often get cryptic insight into my master's magics, and it intrigued me. Sometimes I was granted the occasional lessons as my master noticed my curiosity. To get me through the lonely days, I would often speak to Duldat who had become my closest companion as I scrubbed the floors and rearranged the many books and tomes my master owned. ... A few months ago, we had a visitor. I'd like you to keep in mind that twenty five years had passed by and never had we had a visitor before. She appeared as another dark elf. Her features were charming, and even I felt a small bit of attraction towards her, but she was not all that she had appeared to be. My master had allowed her to stay in one of the spare rooms in the tower. He made me clean the space and rearrange the furniture probably three or four times until he was content with it. He was really going all out to impress this stranger. Sure, I too saw her beauty, but it was not worth moving a bed ten times, but I did as he said to do. That night, she transformed.I knew something was off. Her long legs grew, and more formed from her body. She almost took on the appearance of a spider, but still kept some of her elven features. She wanted more than shelter to rest her head upon, and my master was not ready for such a commitment. I watched as they battled, and I attempted to help, but when it came down to it, I was more concerned with my own livelihood, and Duldat and I abandoned my master. We were stealthy, and although not very charming, we managed to find ourselves a safe place to stay. I needed not for rest nor food, but I was concerned about Duldat, and so I stood over him as he slept each night, ensuring his safety, and unsure of what to do with my new found freedom... Personality Traits *I place no stock in wealthy or well-mannered folk. Money and manners wont save you from a hungry owlbear. Ideals *Life is like the seasons, in constant change, and we must change with it. Bonds *Mystic Quirk: I speak often to an imaginary companion, and act only with its blessing. *Dependable mercenary as long as I am supplied with treasures, but forgets any bond when my life is on the line. Flaws *Don't expect me to save those who can't save themselves. It is nature's way that the strong thrive and the weak perish. Equipment *Spear *Crossbow *Studded Leather Armor *Ocarina *Scholar's Pack *Shield Languages *Common, Goblin, Undercommon Spells *Mind Meld *Mind Thrust *Inertial Armor *Adaptive Shield *Ogre Form *Miniature Form *Environmental Adaption *Toppling Shift *Push *Move *Grasp *Telekinetic Barrier Category:Heroes' Graveyard Characters Category:5th Edition Characters Category:Bugbear Characters Category:Deceased Characters